This invention relates to a pipe hanger which comprises a loop-shaped strip of sheet material for holding a pipe therein.
In a typical loop-type, conventional pipe hanger as shown in FIG. 7 for example, the main body of the pipe hanger is substantially comprised of two parts. In general, for holding or encircling a pipe, the pipe hanger must be expanded, and since it is structurally composed of material with little elasticity, it must be composed of two parts which must be connected to form a loop wherein each part has one end pivotally hinged to the corresponding end of the other part.
Furthermore, with the remarkable increase of skyscrapers or high-rise buildings in the past few decades, pipes of larger diameters must be employed in larger quantities which necessitates improvement of the pipe hangers in view of the weight and size of the pipes.
Conventional methods have attempted to meet the above requirements by increasing the thickness of the pipe hanger, which, in turn, gives rise to another problem, namely, that the total weight of the hanger is increased. Accordingly, the handling as well as the installation becomes extremely laborious and time-consuming.
In the present invention, since the strip of sheet metal is made of resilient material, it overcomes the necessity that the pipe hanger be made of two parts. After the strip of sheet metal encircles the pipe, the operation to fixedly secure the looped sheet to the suspending attachment is easily effected since the looped sheet is temporarily attached to the fitting prior to the final securing operation by means of the engagement of a hook portion with a fitting through an opening in the fitting. Overall weight and thickness can be substantially reduced since the material used may be made of stainless steel, which is superior to ordinary structural material in strength and highly durable even in the worst atmospheric conditions where dew and condensation occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger for holding pipes in which the pipe hanger is substantially made of a strip of sheet material which has resilient properties such that it is not necessary to be opened by means of a pivot joint.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger for holding pipes which is simply constructed and which need not be composed of multiple parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger for holding pipes in which the thickness of the pipe hanger can be substantially decreased.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger for holding pipes in which the weight of the pipe hanger can be substantially reduced.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger for holding pipes in which the pipe hanger is of high durability.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.